


From Afar

by blackfyres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfyres/pseuds/blackfyres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief preview of what Rodolphus really felt about Bella's obsession towards the Dark Lord. A one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour. This is the first time I posted something on here (and perhaps, the first time I published a one-shot of mine). This was written way back during my HPRP days. I hope you will enjoy reading it.

It’s after dawn when Rodolphus and his company had just finished scavenging the area for any information that might help them. Running a hand on his dark hair, Rodolphus kicked a cadaver out of his way and scoffed. “Did you find anything there, Rab?” he called out and lit a cigarette after putting his wand back in its holster. “We’ve been searching the area for almost an hour now and I think we ain’t find anything here except for that one there,” Rabastan nodded his head slightly, looking at their prisoner. “What are we going to do with him?” 

Rodolphus took a drag of his fag, walking over the terrified man before him. His stern face gave a wicked grin. “We’ll save him for later. Call the others.” he said, giving their prisoner another kick.

“Why don’t you just kill him now, Rodolphus?" A feminine voice spoke behind as her footsteps got louder against the concrete floor.

At her words, Rodolphus rolled his eyes and dragged another smoke. He spun on his foot and glared at her. “How about you shut the fuck up?” he chided, scowling at her presence.

Bella crossed her arms in annoyance, making faces at him. “You know, what Rudy, you should have let him come with us. With him, things would be easier. After all, he’s our lord and—”

Rodolphus did not let her finish. He tugged her hair down and dragged her to the nearest wall, leaning her against it. Bella tried to squirm from his grasp but to no avail, Rodolphus was much stronger than she was. “Let go of me you, arsehole!”

Grimacing, he put out his fag against her pale skin. Her shrieks were heard by their company, causing them to scurry over to check what happened. 

Pressing his body against hers, Rodolphus whispered at her ear, “Next time you compare me to him, I will show you what you are bargaining for, Bella.” And with that, he let go of her and trudged away. He could sense the fear emitting from the other Death Eaters; he could not careless if they would fear him; they had to anyway.

“What the fuck are you looking at?! Gather the others. We’re done here.” he ordered. He saw Rabastan nodded whilst eyeing him strangely. In response, Rodolphus just gave his brother a quick nod as he opened the door. 

Despite being outside, Rodolphus could hear their conversations inside. Of course they would talk about him. He even heard her calling him an insufferable bastard. Fine, he’s a bastard alright, but he had had enough of her fluffy shit towards their master. Taking a deep breath, he took out another stick and lit it. Closing his eyes, he wondered, “Why can’t you at least admire me the way your admire him?”


End file.
